The Coffee Bean
by Death-to-the-tadpoleclowns
Summary: Tai formulates a briliant plan to break up Matt and the She Devil he calls a girlfriend. To bad his plan sets two girls on a matchmaking mission... This will eventually be a Taito fic, meaning malexmale pairing, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please R&R or flame whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, if I did I doubt I would be writing this fanfic. I do however own River Waters, so Nanananana!

* * *

Chapter 1

The rain was comming down hard as Yamato Ishida ran down the empty street. _'Should have grabbed an umbrella.'_ he thought to himself feeling his long sleeve black shirt clinging to his slender frame. Matt rounded the corner too quickly falling flat on his back. He groaned and stood up, _'Damn that hurt.' _he shook his head and continued down the street at a much slower pace. Matt pulled his blue jeans up, they were heavy with all the water they had obsorbed. He looked up spotting his destination, a small little place barely noticeable between two larger buildings, The Coffee Bean, a small smile crept its way onto his face as he jogged the rest of the way.

Throwing open the door there was a small _'ding'_ signaling his entrance. Matt let his eyes fultter close for a moment so he could take in the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Opening his eyes slowly he scanned the small cafe, it was a quaint little place, cozy, there were booths with squishy leather seats, small tables scattered here and there, plush chairs that lined the ceiling length windows, and several people just sitting and enjoying the comfort of the place. Matt smirked as he spotted the person he had been looking for, it wasn't very hard of course, seeing as the large gravity defying bush of brown hair could be easily spotted anywhere. Slowly Matt walked over to the booth his friend sat at, he inwardly cringed at the squelching sound of his black DC shoes. Sliding into the seat across for Taichi Yagami, he notice the water trail he had left behind.

Tai took in the blue eyed blondes waterlogged appearance and burst into fit of laughter. Matt narrowed his eyes menacingly brushing some of the hair out of his eyes, "What?"

"You should really see your self! You look absolutely hilarious!" Tai managed to get out.

"At least I've never been mistaken for a dead bush." Matt said calmly grabbing the edge of his sleeve and wringing it out into Tai's coffee.

Tai stared for a moment not comprehending what his best friend had just done, "That was my coffee." he said lamely.

"Yes it was, and that was rain water going into your coffee."

"But... why would you do such a thing? Ruin a cup of perfectly good and paid for coffee? My coffee... You so have to buy me another one." Tai said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Matt shrugged, "I'm broke."

Tai stared at him incrediously, "But you just got paid for that gig you did the other day!"

Matt shrugged again and began to stir the watery coffee sitting in the middle of the table, "Eunice wanted a necklace... A very expensive necklace."

"You spent your money, the money you worked your ass off for, on that girl!" Tai exclaimed.

Matt refused to look Tai in the eye, he knew what his best friend thought about his current girlfriend. He thought she was a golddigger or whatever... only dating him because he had the potential to become a famous musicain one day.

"Matt." Tai said in a softer voice placing a tan hand on his pale one, "When are you going to realize she is using you?" Matt didn't answer just continued stirring the coffee. Tai sighed, "I'll get us some decent coffee, just stay here." Tai got up and walked to the counter leaving Matt to stare off into space.

Tai sighed as he reached the counter, "Hi do you need something else Tai?" asked the girl behind the counter, most people would lable her gothic, but Tai would lable her Jamie because that was her name, everything about her was black, except for her skin, she clicked her tounge ring against her teeth waiting.

"Uh, yeah Matt just got here so we need to vanilla lattes please." he smiled and she pressed the buttons.

"Your total is 265 yen." she said.

"Ah the joys of discounts." Tai handed her the money, adding a tip to the tip jar, and Jamie went off to make it.

Tai sighed and glanced over his shoulder at Matt, who was blankly staring at the cup in front of him. Tai continued to stare as he remembered the first time they came across this little hole in the wall, a smile creeping onto his face...

_Flashback_

_A fourteen year old Tai was dragging an alomost fourteen year old Matt down a desserted street. "Tai, um... are you going to beat me up, take my money, and run away leaving me to die a very slow death on the side walk?" Matt asked not liking the street very much._

_"Maybe..." Tai looked back at Matt and let out a bark of laughter at the look of shock on the blondes face. "I'm just kidding Matt, chill."_

_"Where are we going?" Matt asked aprehensively._

_"No clue really just felt like walking this way." Tai shrugged kicking a stone with his worn tennis shoe._

_Matt rolled his eyes, "I should have known." he moaned. Tai stuck his tounge out, "Real mature Tai."_

_"I like to think so." it was then that he noticed the little cafe shoved between the two larger buildings. "Hey this place looks cool. Lets go in!" Tai grabbed Matts arm and yanked him inside._

_"Tai! You said the same thing about the girls locker room yesterday! If this turns out to be..." Matt trailed off as he looked around. "Cool." he muttered._

_"Told ya so." Tai walked over to a booth and sat down..._

_End Flashback_

Tai's smile was small but visible, the booth Matt was sitting in now was the same exact booth they had first sat in, the booth they always sat in. "Here you go Tai." Jamie said snapping Tai out of his reviere.

"Thanks Jamie." Tai said gratefully accepting the coffee cups. He turned to go back to the table but stopped._ Matt needs to eat, he looks way to thin. _Sighing Tai set down the mugs, "Jamie I need two muffins. One blueberry and one chocolate chip."

"No problem hun." he went to pull out his wallet as she came back with th plate. "Don't worry about it." Tai looked up uncomprehendingly. "The muffins are on the house."

"B-but I don't want you to get in trouble." Tai said weakly.

"Don't sweat it. Matt looks like hell, it's the least I can do."

"Thanks Jamie." Tai grabbed the cups and the plate and carefully made his way back to Matt.

Matt stared at the watery cup of coffee, completely zoned out. He barely registered a new cup being set in front of him, followed by a plate of muffins until Tai spoke. "Here you go, eat up."

Matt looked up into Tai's chocolate brown eyes that plainly showed he was concerned for the blondes health. "Tai... this is the eight time you've paid for me..." he whispered.

Tai shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Running a hand through his sopping wet locks Matt sighed, "But I have to worry about it!" He said exasperatedly, "Tai I have been bumming cash off you for nearly two months! It's becoming a bad habit!" Matt seemed on the brink of hysteria.

Tai waved it of, "Matt you are my best friend. You're cold, and hungry. So me being the wonderful guy I am bought you hot coffee and your favorite type of muffin. Now just be grateful and eat it." he then proceded to devour his own chocolate ship muffin.

"I'll pay you back, I promise. I just..." he trailed off.

Tai sipped his latte thoughtfully, "You want to pay me back? Then do us both a favor and dump Eunice. I'll be happy, you'll be happy... You'll have money. It all works out."

Matt looked at the table, absently picking at his blueberry muffin. "I can't." he whispered.

Tai stared intently at his best friend, "Why?" he demanded.

"Because I just can't ok!" Matt nearly yelled slamming his fist on the table for emphasis.

"Yama look at me." Tai ordered softly. Matt didn't respond, just went back to picking at his muffin. Tai gently reached over and grabbed Matts chin forcing him to look into his eyes. "She has you whipped. She says jump, you say how high. She says money, you say how much. You deserve better, you deserve love Yama."

Matts cobalt blue eyes began to water, "I don't believe in love." he whispered pulling away from Tai. "Love is something in stories and movies. In life you have to settle for who will take you and at the moment that person in Eunice."

Tai stared incredulosly at his friend, "How can you say that? Love has to be real. Sora - our best friend - is the bearer of the crest of love!"

Matt let out a frustrated groan, "That was the digital world Tai! Our world is different! People are different!"

"I think you're just afraid to let someone in that way." Tai said seriously, his chocolate eyes burning into Matt. "So you stick with what is in a strange way safe." He stood up and glanced at his wach, "It's getting late we should head home." he said quietly. Nodding Matt followed suit, the booth squelching as he moved to stand. Tai snorted, "Way to kill a moment."

"Shut up Tai."

Tai woke up to the shrill sound of his alarm clock the next day, grumbling he got out of his feather soft bed and proceded to get ready for school. He had been awake for hours after coming back from his coffee with Matt. There had to be something he could do to rid his friend of the burden who called herself Eunice! The solution had eluded him until his bushy head hit the pillow - all Matt needed was a distraction. Not just any distraction of course but a romatic distraction. And Tai had the perfect plan... well the plan wasn't actually formed yet, but it would be perfect once he talked with Sora.

Tai stmbled into the kitchen to find his sister, Hikari, munching on a piece of toast. "Hey Tai." she said swallowing her food.

"Hey Kar. Did you save me any?"

Kari rolled her eyes, "There's a couple pieces on the counter."

"Thank you." he shoved all four pieces into his mouth at once, crumbs flew in every direction as he tried to chew.

"That is so gross Tai." Kari said with a gimace.

Tai just shruged, drank the rest of Kari's orange juice, said, "Gotta go, have fun at school today." and walked out of the door.

Tai met up with Sora Takenouchi at the apartment building lift. She closed her hazel eyes and yawned as he approached. "I need your help." he said to the tired red head.

"You need mental help." she said pressing the down button.

Ignoring the comment he plowed on, "Matt needs to get away from the she devil he calls a girlfriend, but he won't do it willingly. So I was thinking..."

"You were thinking you would have some pretty girl distract him while you go after the she devil with a pichfork." Sora finished for him.

"Exactly, now where to find a pretty girl..." he trailed off as he began to eye here up not so discretely.

Noticing his eye up, Sora furiously shook her head, her red hair swaying on her shoulders, "No don't even look at me that way! I refuse to get involved in one of your half baked schemes! Especially one that could potentially hurt one of our best friends!" _'Or you...'_ she thought. Being the observant best friend of Taichi Yagami, she had observed many things, most of which were so horrible that she physically shuddered just thinking about them. But one thing she had gained from her observations was that Tai, unbeknownst to even himself, was slowly but surely falling for Yamato Ishida.

"Oh come on Sor! It won't hurt him! I swear it'll be good for him!" Tai quickly got onto his knees, clasped his hands together and began to pathetically begg.

The lift _dinged!_ as they reached the bottom floor, Tai didn't notice due to being very busy groveling and kissing a highly disturbed Sora's feet. "Tai let go!" she hissed, "People are watching!" Tai looked up from his position to see and elderly couple oggling the obsurdity of the scene before them.

Sheepishly Tai got to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." he mummbled. "I have a terrible fear of lifts. Afraid I'll get stuck in one of the blasted things one day." He lied before dragging Sora out of past the couple and hurrying towards school.

"Anyways." he said after a moment, "Why won't you go out with Matt?"

_'Becauses you'll end up jealous.'_ "Because he's my friend and... we're too... I don't know friendy to go out!" Sora exclaimed gesturing wildly. Tai's face fell. The red head sighed as she thought, "I know! Why don't you go out with him!"

Tai stumbled, turning a violent shade of red, "Wha- what?" he turned towards her to confirm what he had just heard.

"I said. Why. Don't. You. Go. Out. With. Him." she said slowly.

"Bu-But... He's a guy! And I'm a guy! And there is guyness going on! Not to mention the fact that I am straight and he is straight and... We're best friends!"

Sora quirked a eyebrow at him, "Did you take a breath during that?" Tai startled Sora, not by just glaring, but the fact that he added a growl to his glare. Holding up her hands defensively she said, "Chill Tai I was joking." _'Not.'_

Tai stopped growling, "Then who am I supposed to use if I can't use you for my very evil genius like plan?" he groaned.

"Find someone who is his type." _'Meaning, a six foot five inch, bushy haired, soccer fanatic, who has a dick!'_ he mind screamed.

"His type..." Tai muttered.

"Who's type?" Tai jumped and let out a not so manly squeek.

Tai turned to face Matt, "My... cousin... Bob... he needs a girlfriend." Tai lied weakly.

Matt quirked an eyebrow, "Bob?" he questioned, "I wasn't aware you had a cousin named Bob. Is he comming into town or something?"

Tai paled, "No I just talk to him on the internet..." he trailed off.

"Tai you really suck at lying so might as well come clean." Matt crossed his arms over his chest waitng.

_'Damn it Tai think of agood lie this time!'_ his mind screamed, "Ok..." he said finally, "Don't tell Joe, but I was thinking of setting him up on a date with someone, I just need to find his type." Matt nodded excepting this answer. _'Oh yeah! he bought it! Go me, go me!' _Tai congradulated himself silently.

Sora deciding go along with Tai's lie suggested, "Well Mimi has a crush on him... We could always set them up on a date."

Tai looked at Sora for a moment, "Great idea Sor! You work on that."

"But I thought you wanted to set him up?" Matt stated ast they resumed walking.

Tai faltered for a moment, "Well Sora is much better at those types of things than I am, aren't you?" he said giving her a look that clearly said, 'Say yes or you will suffer my rath!' Rolling her eyes Sora just nodded, and Tai smirked.

"Whatever." Matt shrugged.

They walked th rest of the way to school, not in silence, because that is nearly impossible when around Tai, but the 'type' issue was forgoten... By Matt at least.

* * *

A/N: Yay chapter 1 done! Hope you enjoyed. Now click the little button and Review, if you do then you get imaginary life size Matt and Tai dolls! Yay! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! It is nearly 3:00 amand I decided to post the second part of my story! R&R or flame either way I will appreciate it. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do howeverowna dog named Frodo and the characters River and Eunice.

* * *

Chapter 2

The day seemed to creep on once they reached school. Every class felt like an eternity, and yet every break only a second. By the time lunch rolled around Tai was dead tired and even more importantly he had faild to find a girl that would meet the imaginary standards that he seemed to have set in his mind for Matt. Everyone he looked at seemed... wrong.

Tai was sitting in the quad with the rest of the Digidestined as they chatted away. He ignored their feeble attemts at trying to get him to join their conversation and continued to scan the quad. It was a sea of green, khaki, and white; everyone blended together making his job a lot harder. He sighed and attempted to run his hand through his hair but to his dismay it just got stuck. With a groan of frustration he hit the table with hs free hand, drawing Matts attention to him.

Matt let out a bark of laughter at the sight, it wasn't the first time this had happened which makes it funnier - you'd think that Tai would have learned after once or twice. "Tai stop, I'll do it." Matt said reaching up to untangle to poor trapped tan hand,

Tai felt his face flush at the contact and looked anywhere but at the blonde before him. His eyes fell onto a girl, one with long black hair that was streaked with blue, she was sitting alone staring intently at a piece of paper. With Matts expertise the hand was free in a matter of minutes. "Have you ever considered a brush?" Matt questioned jokingly snapping Tai back to the situation at hand.

"Once when I was three... but it disappeared inside of this great big thing and was never seen again." Tai said easily.

Matt laughed again, "I don't doubt it."

Tai glanced over his shoulder to see the girl get up and start walking looking rather lost. "Hey I'll be right back." Tai muttered grabbing his stuff and running off before anyone could say something.

He caught up with her pretty quickly, she wasn't hard to miss as she was currently kicking a poor defenceless locker. "Stupid school, stupid teachers, stupid students, stupid lockers!" with every stupid she kicked the locker again.

Deciding he should intervene before her kicking was noticed by an adult and she was charged with destruction to school property he casually walked up and cleared his throat. "Hey. You look like you're having a rough day."

Slowly she turned to face him her face had a light tinge of pink blush, but he chose to notice her eyes instead, which were blue, not Matt's icy blue, but a saphire blue, "Um yeah..." she glanced away.

"Well I'm Taichi Yagami, most people call me Tai, so who are you?" he stuck his hand out which she took.

"River Waters. I just moved here and... well I have absoulutly no idea how to get around this school!" she exclaimed releasing his hand and sliding down the locker she had been vandilising.

"Well maybe I could help." Tai said joining her on the ground.

River quirked an eyebrow at him, "Well you would be the first to offer, but why?"

"Because I... I don't know but I have a knack for being nice and I happen to know this school like the back of my hand." Tai said arrogently.

River snorted, "_Sure._ Well then... Tai can you show me where my next class is?" she said handing him her schedual.

Tai looked it over with smirk, "Sure can, I happen to have the same one." he stood up and offered her a hand which she gratefully took. _'And so ends phase one.'_

Matt walked down the over crownded hallway alone, usually he was with Tai, but his 'right back' ended as the bell rang and became a 'not coming back'. He began to wonder if something had happend to his best friend. Maybe he got sick? Or was attacked by wild fan girls? Matt shook his head and continued walking oblivious to the very annoyed girl who had been calling his name until she made her presence known. A hand gripped his shoulder and he had to repress the sudden urge to let out a very girly scream.

"Mattykins, didn't you hear me calling?" came a sickly sweet voice.

Putting on his cool facade he turned to face her, "No, sorry Eunice."

She gave a sultry pout of her ruby red lips and twirled a lock of jet black hair, "Oh... Well I wanted to talk to you about tonight. I was thinking we could -" The bell cut her off signalling there was only one minute left to get to class.

"Sorry Eunice have to run don't want to be late." Matt gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off before she could stop him.

Matt took his seat in the back of the classroom and kept an eye on the door, waiting for a head of bushy brown hair to confidently saunter in with a big idiotic grin on his face. Unfortunatly there was no sign of him as the final bell rang. Matt sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks, smirking at the thought of Tai's attempt. He closed his eyes and put his head on his folded arms ready to go to sleep, when he heard the door open noisly. Looking up Matt saw Tai and a new girl standing at the front of the room.

"Sorry we're late. I was just showing River here around campus." Tai said.

Mr. Gong looked at them as if he could tell if they were lying from their faces. After about two minutes of staring he nodded, "I'll excuse you this time but it better not happen again understand?" both of them nodded. "Miss... Waters is it? Take a seat infront of Mr. Ishida." River glanced around in confusion, but Tai smiled and grabbed her arm dragging her to the seat in front of Matt, then proceeding to take his own seat.

Matt looked at Tai expecting an explaination but he saw an unmistakable glint in his friends eyes, a mischievious one - he was up to something, and Matt had a sinking feeling in his gut that it had something to do with the new girl.

Tai met up with Matt at his locker after the last lesson of the day. He was grinning from ear to ear. "What's wrong with you? You look like you just heard that Kari decided to become a Nun." Matt said only half joking.

Tai's smile faltered slightly, "Nothing would be better than that, but since that will never happen I suppose I will just have to kick the ass of any guy who comes near her - and that includes your brother."

Matt rolled his icy blue eyes, "Whatever." He said throwing a text book into his locker roughly. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"We always are." Tai said as Matt closed the locker and the two of them began to walk. They met at The Coffee Bean almost every night around seven.

"So what was with the new girl? Dedciding to be chivilrous all of a sudden?"

"For your information Mr. Ishida, her name is River Waters, and I can be chivilrous every once in a while." Tai held open the door for Matt to prove his point.

"Oh why thank you kind sir." Matt's voice dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome... My Lady." Tai was unable to avoid the well amied slap that connected forcibly with the back of his head. "Ow! Geeze can't you take a joke?" The brunett began to pout, causing him to look like a wounded puppy.

"You're riddiculous you know that?" Matt questioned rhetorically, but of course Tai doesn't know the meaning of rhetorical so he answered.

"Yuppers that is why everybody loves me! Including you Yama!"

"Yeah like a cat loves a bath." Matt muttered just loud enough for Tai to hear.

'"Hey! That's mean!" breaking into a bout of pathetic fake sobs, "My Yama doesn't love me any more!" Matt was too used to these things to let it get to him instead he began to walk away. It took Tai a moment to realize that his blonde companion was leaving him. He glanced ahead of him to see that Matt was already at the corner. "MATT! WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled running after him.

Leaning against the light pole Matt waited humming a tune under his breath for amusement. "I can't believe you would leave me like that! Do you have any idea what could happen to such a hunk like me!" Tai refused to pause for breath as they began crossing the street - Matt just tuned him out, _'God he's like the engergizer bunny! He just keeps going and going and going and going...'_

"TAI!" the two paused in their walking - and in Tai's case his speach about all the horrible things that could happen to him - to find the person who had yelled. Matt was surprised when River came running up and threw her arms around Tai who just smiled. "Thanks so much for your help today. And I'm sorry if I was a bother.'

"Hey no big. We don't get new students everyday after all." Tai replied as she detached herself from his neck, a small blush creeped into her cheeks.

"I ususally don't... throw myself at guys like that... Guess I'm just grateful..." She trailed off akwardly.

"That's fine. Hey why don't I introduce you to my best friend Matt." Tai grabbed Matts pale wrist and yanked him forward. "River - Matt. Matt - River."

"Nice to meet you... your in my math and music classes right?" River said with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess I am." Matt said bluntly, he had never been good with talking to new people.

She tucked a stray piece of blue hair behind her ear and glanced at her watch, "I uh have to get going. So I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting both of you." hurridly River walked away.

Tai waited till she turned a corner to round on Matt, "What was that?"

"What was what?" he asked in confusion.

"That! You could have at least tried to be nice!" Tai was on the verge of yelling and Matt had no idea why.

"Tai that's how I always am... well except with you but that's different." He paused, "The point is I don't talk to people all that well and you know it. So please chillax would you?"

Tai sighed, _'What were you expecting? Them to hit it off right away and then be able to finaly murder the She Devil? Dude you have to give it time.'_ he nodded to his thoughs, "Sorry, just wanted to show her how nice the people of Odiaba High could be, guess I chose the wrong person for that demonstration."

"Guess so."

* * *

A/N: So that is chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try not to take too long to update, hopefully it will be up by the end of Saturday. The basic point of this chapter was to introduce Eunice and River. Now pleiase click the little button and Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry it took so long to post, I didn't have my computer all last week! I also want to say sorry for not thanking my lovely reviewers last chapteir I guess 3 am is not the best time in the world for someone to post they obviously dont think clearly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

Intorducing River to his friends was quite and experience for Tai, the girl seemed cursed to be clutzy. When she met Sora and Mimi for the first time - at the mall - she knocked over three display maniquines that toppled onto the girls. When she met Joe and Izzy - at the library - she knocked over a bookshelf which resulted in a domino effect. She spilt hot coffee all over Takeru and Kari, and managed to hit Davis in the face with a slice of pie and dumped milk all over Ken. Yolie and Cody did not escape her terror as they were smacked with a shopping cart from the grocery store. Tai found all of these unfortunate incidents hilarious - partly because of the looks on his friends faces when they happened and partly because he had never met someone who was such a clutz. Those were a long and intreresting three weeks.

Tai paced the legth of his room for the umpteenth time, The Plan, as he had come to call it, wasn't working. For some reason Matt and River wouldn't click - hell they would barely talk!

Sora lay on Tai's bed flipping through an old magazine that she had found under and a pile of clothes that had been heaped on Tai's desk. She didn't read anything from the magazine just flipped through it over and over and over, it was grating on Tai's nerves. "Will you stop that! I'm trying to think!" he finally exploded.

The redhead just looked up and threw the magazine to the floor. "Fine. But I could help you think if you would tell me what you were thinking about."

"_The Plan_ Sora!" said girl rolled her eyes and sat up waiting for Tai to continue. "It's not working! What am I supposed to do? Should I lock them in a closet? Should I... I don't know!" he paused, "This would have been so much easier if you had volunteered." he grumbled. With that he returned to his pacing, keeping his mind blank because he expected the answer to jump out at him, bite him on the nose, and sing a happy song of victory... Of course this didn't happen much to Tai's disappointment - but Sora did come up with a possible solution.

"Why don't you just get them alone together? I mean it's kinda hard for people to bond when there is a third party present."

Tai stopped pacing and glanced at the clock, 6:30 pm, _'I've still got half an hour before I have to meet Matt at...'_

Sora could see the imaginary light bulb go on over Tai's head.

"That's it! I'm a genius!" He said punching the air and grinning maniaclly.

"_You're _a genius?" Sora asked sceptically.

"Yes I is." the redhead opened her mouth to tell Tai that was not proper grammer but was cut off before a single sound could come out. "I need you to leave, don't want you to feel like an accomplice in _fixing _Matts life." he grabbed her arm yanking her off the bed and throwing her out of the room. "Bye Sora!" he said in a sing song voice before slamming the bedroom door shut and leaving her staring at it dumbfounded.

"Ok... Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." she huffed, turning on her heel and storming out of the apartment.

Matt was sitting in their regular booth at The Coffee Bean waiting for Tai, this by itself wasn't unusual - one of them was always late - what was unusual was the fact that Tai was 45 minutes late. Matt took a sip of his latte and grabbed his cell phone - no one had called - so Tai must just be extremly late, because he always showed up... always. Sighing the blonde stared at the seat across from him, willing his bush headed friend to hurry up.

Someone cleared their throat uncomfortably, and Matt looked up, surprise evident on his face as he saw it was River. She shifted akwardly from one foot to the other, feet that were clad in combat boots. He had never seen her in anything but the school uniform which was obviously something she would not wear by choice. "What are you doing here?" he asked a little harsher that intended.

"Well Tai called..." Matt felt anger churing in the depths of his gut, _Tai had invited **her** to **their** place?_ "He said that he wasn't able to get a hold of you to tell you that he couldn't meet you here. So he asked me if I would tell you. Of course his directions made absolutly no sense what so ever, and I felt like I was going to be murdered walking down this street..." she trailed off turning a bright red color, "Sorry I tend to ramble." River said sheepishly.

Matt looked at her for a moment, '_Why didn't Tai try my cell phone?'_ he wondered, but didn't voice his question. "Ok then, I should get going anyways." he stood up downing the last of his coffee in one gulp.

"Oh..." River said as he walked past her to the exit, she groaned and followed him out, "Matt wait." she called.

The blonde paused and turned to face her, "What?" he asked curtly.

"Did I do something? Is there a reason you don't like me? Or do you just not like anyone?" she asked catching him off guard.

"What?" he asked again confused.

River rolled her saphire blue eyes, "I suppose you're deaf now too." she muttered.

"No, I heard you I just... wasn't expecting that." as he stared at her, arms crossed over her chest, black blue striped hair falling into her eyes that were staring at him intently waiting for an answer, an answere that he suddenly found himself giving. "It's not that I don't like you. It's just that I'm not good with people, well people who I haven't known for a long time."

She nodded, "I can understand that - I'm usually the same way. But now I don't know anybody except for Tai and his friends so I have to adjust and try to be good with people - though it isn't going very well..." he knew she was talking about her first impressions with the ther Digidestned, he had heard all about them.

_'This is stupid,' _Matt told himself, _'You're supposed to meet Eunice in an hour! Don't -' _"Do you want to go for a walk?" apparently his mouth wasn't connected to his brain at the moment.

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment then nodded, "Sure." it was barely above a whisper but it was still a yes.

The pair ended up in a shopping district a long ways from The Coffee Bean. They had been talking about school mostly, and Tai, there were several akward silences, and a lot of tension; but still they continued.

It was about 8:55 when they were approaching a fancyish restraunt that was within the shopping district when Matt foze. That was where he was supposed to meet Eunice, that was where she was sitting with a pissed off expression at one of the outside tables. Waiters and Waitresses were too afraid to approach her... and so was Matt.

River kept walking for a moment before she realized that he wasn't with her. Backtracking she stood in front of him, though it didn't exactly block his view as he could only see the top of her head when she stood there. Sighing she followed his gaze to his moody girlfriend. It was a split second later that Matt found himself dragged into the store he had been standing next to.

"Wha -" he started confused then turned to look at her and the store around them. "A toy store?"

"You have two options." River began, brushing a blue strand of hair from her face, "You can turn around, go out that door and face your girlfriend. Or you can stay in here with me and try and get your wallet back." she held up his black leather wallet that she seemed to have stolen from him. "Take your pick." turning on her heel she ran deeper into the toy store disappearing around a shelf stacked with board games.

Matt didn't comprehend what had just happened at first, "My wallet..." he said weakly before realization hit him, "My wallet!" he yelled sprinting after her unable to control the laughter that erupted from his lips.

The chase was rather - messy - to say the least. River ran around a corner as Matt caught up to her, glancing back she ran right into a mountain of Barbie dolls, but she was up in a flash.

Matt ran down the isle with bikes on display and crashed into one causing a domino effect. The loud clang of metal was enough to wake the dead but Matt jumped up sore and intent of catching his prey.

Matt rounded a corner, slowly this time, he spotted River doubled over regaining her breath - he had to hold his or else she would be alerted to his presence. Creeping up he grabbed her from behind causing her to yelp in surprise and try to wiggle out of his grasp - which was when he figured out she was ticklish. Laughing the two of them hit the floor River landing on top of Matt. Immeadiatly they stopped laughing.

Matt found himself staring into her eyes and once again holding his breath - this time not realising he was doing so. That was when they heard a person clear their throat, not just any person but the store manager. River sat up blushing profusely, of course Matt was blushing even more because she was strattling him.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE!" the manager roared.

They sprang up and ran out of the destruction they had caused, no shelf had escaped the teenagers unscathed, they ran and didn't stop until they reached the park about two miles away; where they collapsed on the grass panting and laughing.

Matt rolled over to look at River but was too close so instead rolled partially onto her, for the second time their laughter died on their lips. It felt like an eternity. Matts final thoughts before his mind shut down and his hormones took over were, _'This is wrong... It's not fair to Eunice, to me, to Tai...' _he mentally shook his head, _'No I got over that...' _as if to prove his point he leaned down slowly and captured her mouth with his own.

Tai sat on the couch flipping through the channels, there was never anything to watch at night. The phone rang and Tai grabbed the cordless from it's place next to him and answered with an absent, "Hello?"

"Tai?" Matts voice came floating through the reciever sounding breathless.

Tai's attention snapped into place and he suddenly became worried, "Matt are you ok?" he asked quickly.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Just got home." Tai glanced at the clock, 11:45.

"Where were you?"

"I was out with River. Man you were right she's fantasitc!" Tai was stunned by these words, _'What happend?'_, "I'm actually calling to thank you for not showing up." that was like a slap to the face, "And I'm finally going to take your advice. Huh can't believe I just said that..."

"Advice?"

"Yeah. I'm breaking up with Eunice tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Do you think that would be too soon to ask River out?" he paused for a moment and Tai could hear him riffling through the fridge, "Where do you think she'd like to go? Not someplace to fancy, but it has to have some class."

"Wait, wait, wait ,wait... What?" he was very confused now.

"I was asking if I tomorrow would be to early to ask River out." Tai could practically hear Matt rolling his eyes.

"But - the two of you wont ever talk to each other!" he exclaimed. He should be happy, some part of his brain realized this, but the larger part couldn't comprehend what was happening - this was way too soon of his plan to be fullfilled. He hadn't realized Matt had been telling him the story of what had happend that night, until his opinion was asked.

"So what do you think, too soon?"

Something within him screamed yes but his mouth let out a small, "No. Tomorrow would be good."

"Thanks Tai. And I do owe you one."

"Night Matt."

"Night." then the blonde hung up.

For several minutes Tai sat there very still listening to the annoying beep that signaled the other had hung up. _'What's wrong with me? This is what I wanted! So why do I suddenly not want it?' _Tai didn't realize when he clicked the end button, nor when he crawled into bed; mind strangly blank he drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: this chapter was nessesary to my plotand I promise that this will eventually be a Taito fic... it just may take a chapter or so...

Please review! if you do the imaginary Matt and Tai dolls are all yours!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is for all my fantabulous reviewers!

Warning: Slightly short chapter and emotional Tai.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 4

For the next two weeks Tai suffered from what Sora called 'Post-Best-Friend-New-Relationship-Syndrome', which was entirely to long of a name. PBFNRS made Tai bitter, distant, and easily annoyed. He snapped at anyone who tried to talk to him, Sora was the only one who had been able to get through but she seemed hesitant to say something which just upset our bush headed friend even more.

At lunch on the third week of Matts new relationship - that's how Tai was keeping track of the days - Tai found himself sitting at a table with the..._ couple._ And they were being..._ coupley._ Tai had to suppress a shiver and a growl. Matt seemed to hardly notice that Tai was there, he said "Hey Tai." and that was all. No "How's it going buddy?" or "What's wrong buddy?" not even a "Shut up Taichi!" and trust me that last one was needed because Tai was making as much noise a humanly possible... and yet they were oblivious, caught up in their own little lovey dovey world.

_'Their own little lovey dovey world...' _Tai stood up abrubtly knocking his soda over in the process. "Sorry. I have to... go." He mumbled and ran off.

Matt watched his best friend leave. He felt the need to run after him but knew that could make things worse at the moment. Tai didn't have the 'I-need-to-be-punched-face' he had the 'I-need-to-be-conforted-face.' So Matt forced himself to stay in his seat as Sora got up to follow Tai.

Every member of the Digidestined team has a place they go to cool off when things got bad. Sora goes to the tennis court; Mimi goes to the mall; Joe hides in the library and studies his brains out; Izzy gets on the computer and hacks into things; Matt goes to the roof of his apartment building with his guitar, a notebook, and a pen; Takeru goes to the basketball courts; Kari likes the park; Yolie restocks shelves at her parents store; Cody practices Kendo in his grandfathers studio; Ken, Davis, and Tai all go to a soccer field - different ones though. Ken goes to the most secluded one in the park; Davis the most popular one; and Tai goes to the one at the school. Which is where Sora knew he would be when he ran off.

She could see that if somebody didn't go after him Matt would and that would have made things worse - Tai didn't need a fight - so she got up and pretended to follow him. Instead she went to he next class, the redhead knew that Tai first needed some alone time before her comforting.

After school she headed toward the soccer field. Tai was there just as she knew he would be. He was wearing his soccer uniform and had worked up quite a sweat. At the moment he had twelve balls lined up in front of the goal and was kicking them as hard as physically possible into the net.

Ball One- muttering incoherntly.

Ball Two- mutttering a little louder.

Ball Three- blaming the ball for everything.

Ball Four- screaming at it.

Ball Five- tearing up.

Ball Six- stopped by Sora's foot before it could be kicked away.

Tai blinked at the foot that was suddenly on the soccer ball. He followed the foot up to the leg that was conected to it to the green skirt, the green blouse, and finally the grim face of Sora. Imediatly he looked away trying to hide the tears that were still leaking form his face. She didn't say anything just waited.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Tai finally muttered collapsing onto the grass and and burying his face in his hands. Sora nodded and sat down across form him. "I should be happy right? I mean it was all my idea - my idea that only you knew about. Matt's happy. River's happy. I should be happy for them. So why the hell do I feel sick to my stomach every time I see them together?" he sighed and looked at Sora with red puffy eyes. "You know something don't you? You know why I'm like this. Tell me Sora please! I'm begging you to help me makes sense of my mind and emotions!" Tai was getting hysterical now.

"Tai calm down. I... I don't know if... if you'll except my answer." She said slowly.

"I'll except anything Sora! Just don't make me figure it out on my own! Please!" His begging broke Sora's heart.

"Okay. Okay. But yoiu have to promise not to hate me." Tai nodded enthusiastically. "Um... How do I say this?" She looked at Tai's hopeful and waiting face and sighed, "Tai I think... that you're a... circle."

Tai blinked once, twice, three times. "What?"

"I think you're a... circle." she repeated.

"A circle? What is that supposed to mean? That I'm fat? I thought we were talking about my emotional problems not my physical ones!" he screeched indignantly.

"No! Tai that's not what I meant! You have a great body!" Sora said frantically trying to calm down her hot headed friend.

"Then what did you mean?" he aske suspiciously.

"I meant... you're not exactly a straight line... so maybe you're not a complete circle, just a crooked line -"

"Sor, you're rambling. And not making any sense by the way."

A blush creeped into Sora's face, "Tai... I think you're... gay." Tai paled, "Or at least bi. I mean it makes sense doesn't it? You obviously have a crush on Matt and the fact that you can't stand to see him with River proves that point." She pushed on.

Tai stared at the redhead before him incredulously, "But- I- I like women! I- I- I- don't like guys! That's..." He trailed off as his mind began to protest what he was saying. _'But she's right. You've wondered what it would be like to be with Matt.''_

**_'That's just curiosity. Nothing more. Nothing less.' _**he argued.

_'Face it Yagami. You like Matt a lot more than is normal for a best friend. You think about him all the time, dream about him while you sleep, he's everything you want and you know it.'_

**_'But...'_** and he knew that this side of his brain had lost.

Tai groaned and jumped up running at the soccer ball that Sora had stopped before and kicked it into the net, closely followed by the other six balls. Sora just watched, watched each ball go in, and watched as Tai sank down to the ground sobbing his heart out. Quickly she got up and made her way over to him, pulling him into a hug as reality finally hit him. "Why? Why me?" he mumbled through sobs.

Sora did the only thing she could do - let him cry and take him home.

* * *

A/N: Ya'll have heard the little circle line thing haven't you? If not it goes like this. If you're a circle - you're gay. If you're a crooked line - you'rebisexual. If you're a straight line - you're straight.

Youmay bewondering why Tai needed help to figure out his feelings and my answer is this: If someone hadn't told Tai he would have lived the rest of his life in denial. He's too stuborn for his own good!

This chapter wasn'tperfectI know-but it...wasit? I don't know when I'll be able to update because as of Tuesday my computer is being ubducted by evil blond giants with mustashes. But hopefully it'll be soonish.

Hope you enjoyed now click the little button and review or flame. If you do you will be rewarded with imaginary Matt and Tai sock puppets!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! I have updated even though my computer was stolen by an evil blonde giant with a mustash! You see I love you reviewers so much that I built a computer from scratch using some hair, a broken tv, the bones of my little brother! Alright that's a lie, I just got smart and used another computer - but the first story sounds better.

I wasn't quite sure how to write this chapter, so hopefully it turned out ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Tai has been completely avoiding me!" Matt exclaimed, "Yesterday I saw him dart into the girls bathroom to get away from me!"

River sighed, kicking a small stone with her foot as she walked. They were heading to the movies, and for the past ten minutes Tai had been the subject of a one-sided discussion.

'_Tai, Chi, Taichi, Yagami, Taichi Yagami – why do all our conversations revolve around him!' _River liked Tai, but Matt sometimes seemed obsessed with him. Funnily enough it wasn't just Matt who brought him up, most of the time it was River who did if only to get him talking about something! River sighed again, Matt didn't notice as he was currently gesturing wildly about the various ways to kill the bushy haired brunette.

'_I feel… like the wrong piece of a puzzle…'_ she thought, _'Maybe I am…' _Glancing up at the blonde next to her, she felt reality come crashing down with such force that she actually collapsed into a sitting position right there on the side walk. With a groan of realization she buried her face in her hands.

Matt took a few more steps before noticing that his girlfriend was no longer walking with him. Turning around he chuckled, "People are staring." He said walking back her. This statement was true she was earning many disdainful looks from passersby.

"So?" came her muffled reply.

His smile faltered slightly, "Riv, is something wrong?" he asked cautiously.

She shook her head.

Matt took a step closer, frowning at her behavior. "Riv-"

"You know it's not exactly good for business when a teenager sits in front of the store blocking the entrance." A new voice said entering the conversation.

River and Matt both turned to look at the speaker, "Sorry Sora." River said standing up.

Sora's brow furrowed at her tone.

"Hey Sor." He said giving the red head a small smile, "River we're going to be late –"his cell phone rang cutting him off. "Um, hold on a sec."

Sora placed a comforting hand on River's shoulder, "What's wrong?" she asked quietly. River's blue eyes shot to Matt then back to Sora, trying to communicate something.

Matt hung up the phone and sighed running a hand through his blonde locks. "River I have to go, Um… I seem to have scheduled band practice at the same time as our date and the guys are furious because I'm late… Can you forgive me?" he said sheepishly.

A small smile graced her lips and she nodded.

"Alright I'll see you late," he gave her a small peck on the lips, "Bye Sora."

"Bye." Sora said. She waited for Matt to get out of earshot before turning back to River who was staring absently after the blonde. "Why don't we go inside the shop?" she suggested.

River nodded mutely and let herself be led into the small flower shop that Sora's mother owned. It was a quaint little place, the scents of all the different flowers mingling together creating a sweet smell. Sora led River over to the counter at the back of the shop where the cash register and several vases sat.

"Why don't you sit down? I'll get us something to drink."

Sora went to the back room and opened the small fridge that contained several sodas, sushi, and a carton of milk that was so expired it was now good cheese. The red head grimaced at the milk, _'We should really throw that out.'_ Shaking her head she grabbed the sodas and walked out of the room.

River was sitting on the counter, black and blue hair creating a curtain around her face that rested in her hands.

Sora bit her lip and glanced at the store door, people were strolling past occasionally glancing inside but never coming in. _'It's not like it'll make a difference if I close early today.' _Without thinking twice about how angry her mother might be or the loss of potential customers Sora walked to the door and flipped the sign from OPEN to CLOSED, then walked over to River.

"So what's got you so upset?" Sora asked handing one of the sodas to River.

There was silence; the only sound was the ticking of the clock that hung behind the counter. "I am so stupid!" River exclaimed suddenly. Sora's brow knit together in concern, "I should have known! It was – he was – and I was – and we were – and, and they weren't! I am officially the worst friend in the world!" River popped open the top of her coke and guzzled it.

Sora blinked, not quite comprehending what she meant, "Um… What?" she said finally.

River locked her sapphire eyes on Sora's hazel ones, "Matt and Tai." She said simply.

Sora's confused look turned into one of understanding, "So you figured it out huh?"

River nodded, "It's kinda obvious isn't it? I guess… I wanted to ignore it." She chucked quietly, "Guess nobody is immune to the blue-eyed blonde rock star."

A smile tugged at the corner of Sora's lips, "Yeah, even I had a crush on him at one time."

They both burst out laughing, "I actually liked Tai first." River said when they sobered up.

"Everyone likes Tai first; he's easy going, while Matt is…"

"Distant." River finished.

"Yeah. That's what makes them so good for each other. They balance the other out." They lapsed into silence again.

"I messed it up didn't I?" River asked quietly.

"I wouldn't say that, I mean because of you I got Tai to actually admit to his liking Matt."

"Maybe… Maybe we could fix it somehow, you know?"

"Fix it?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Yeah… Maybe… I don't know." River threw he hands up in exasperation.

"How exactly?"

"We could play matchmakers.""

Matt walked out of the studio, humming a song under his breath. It had been a good practice – after the other members had calmed down about his forgetfulness. _'Wonder if Tai is okay...'_ he thought then shook his head, _'Not Tai, River, I wonder if River is okay…Well I suppose I could wonder if they're both okay.'_

Matt walked slowly down the familiar path that would lead him home, it was late so there was no one out walking about but himself. _'No one to hear my screams if anything were to happen.' _He shuddered at the thought, _'Stupid imagination, you need to calm down.'_

"BOO!"

Matt let out a scream of high proportions before whirling around to face his attacker – although he hadn't actually been attacked – which turned out to be his girlfriend. "River!" he gasped clutching his heart in a very girly way, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" he exclaimed.

River was laughing hysterically, clutching her sides and gasping for air. "You – you scream like a girl!" she gasped out.

"It wasn't that funny." Matt grumbled folding his arms across his chest in an annoyed fashion.

"Yes it was!"

Matt felt the corners of his mouth twitch, "Maybe it was a little funny…"

River's laughter subsided, "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

Matt shrugged, "No problem. Just don't let it out that I scream that way."

River snorted, "I don't need to, they probably heard that scream in Ireland!"

"It wasn't that loud." The blonde said indignantly.

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist." River said rolling her eyes.

Matt smiled, "Glad to see you're feeling better than you were."

River's eyes darkened and her smile faltered, "Oh, yeah. Sora sprinkled me with Happy Dust…" she glanced around nervously, "Um… Matt we need to talk." She said seriously refusing to meet his gaze.

"That doesn't sound good." He noted.

"Well it depends on how you look at it, um… Race you to the park!" and she was off running swiftly down the street.

"River! Wait! You're gonna fall!" Matt said taking off after her.

Amazingly River managed to get to the park only tripping over one dead pigeon. Gasping for air she collapsed onto a swing, Matt followed suit. A tense silence descended upon them broken only by their labored breathing.

After several minutes Matt couldn't stand it anymore. "What do we need to talk about?"

River winced, "Um… Well us, or more specifically… you." She said weakly.

Matt's brow knit together in confusion, "Me? Why do we need to talk about me?"

River began to fidget uncomfortably with the edge of her shirt, "Um… Okay I have this… theory."

Matt waited for her to continue, which she didn't. "And?" He prompted.

"And… I don't think that – that things are going to work out between us."

"Wait. Are you breaking up with me?" Matt asked knowing all to well that he was sounding very girly; he was having an off night.

"Yes, but I need to explain why first so I need you to be quiet." She snapped, then took a deep breath. "Anyways, I don't think things are going to work out between us because you are harboring feelings for… someone else."

Matt felt lost, "What?"

"And if you were to be honest with yourself instead of – not being honest – then you would see that I am right. You would see that you like Tai." She said quickly.

"I – Wait, what?" Matt asked trying to catch up with her words. "You're breaking up with me, because I… like Tai?" His eyes went wide as the meaning sunk in. "You think I'm gay!"

"You obviously need some time to process this information, so I'll see you at school on Monday." River stood up leaving Matt sitting on a swing completely flabbergasted. _'How could she possibly know that?'_

Monday, two days after being dumped Matt stalked up to River who was putting books into her locker. He was livid, and yet afraid. _'Act tough.'_ He told himself. Matt placed the palm of his hand on her locker door and slammed it shut, barely missing her hand.

"Well, that was certainly unnecessary." She said dryly.

"You're wrong." He said quietly.

"No, I'm not." River said simply as she re opened her locker.

"Yes you are." Matt said more forcefully.

"No, I'm not. If I were you wouldn't have waited two days to tell me so."

"I was stunned! I couldn't process what the hell you were saying!" he found himself on the verge of yelling.

"That's not true. You did understand because you told me what I meant." She closed the locker and leaned against it.

"Okay - If I had said right away that you were wrong, then you would have believe me?"

She paused for a minute he head cocked to the side like she was thinking, "Hmmm, no."

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

River rolled her eyes, "Because then you would have said it too fast."

"Then what the hell was I supposed to do?" he waved his arms exasperatedly.

"You were supposed to pause for a moment, then laugh and joke about the absurdity of the idea." She explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's ridiculous! Who makes up the damn rules?"

"I don't know! But that's what they are! Now tell me I'm right!" They were attracting the attention of several students, most of whom had never seen Matt so vocal – unless you count concerts. One of those students was our favorite bushy haired soccer player who was accompanied by our favorite redheaded tennis player.

"You can't be right!" Matt yelled. "You just can't be!"

"Why not?" River questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Be – because! I don't want you to be right!" Matt's face crumpled, "I don't want you to be, but I know you are – and I knew it before you said it." He said it so quietly that she could barely hear him.

"Then, why did you go out with me?" she asked just as quietly.

Matt shifted his gaze to the floor, "Because… I wanted it to go away… I wanted to forget."

"There's nothing wrong with it." She said softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't think it's weird? You don't think I'm… disgusting?" he sounded afraid.

River smiled, "Of course not. I think clowns are weird, and cockroaches are disgusting."

Matt smirked, "Shouldn't you be upset? Most girlfriends would be."

"Well I'm not most girlfriends am I?"

"No definitely not." He laughed.

"What do you say we get out of here? We can go to your place and pig out all the while talking about you're problems." She suggested.

"Why just my problems?" he asked.

"Because yours are so much more interesting than mine silly." River grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the exit. "Now let's go, I didn't do that math assignment anyways."

Chuckling Matt let himself be led away from the building of learning.

Tai stared in confusion as the couple left the building, "What was that about?"

Sora smiled, "Don't worry about it Tai – not yet."

Tai glanced at the redhead, something was going on, that much was obvious. But Tai was clueless at to what.

* * *

A/N: Yay another one bites the dust! anyways matt and tai are so stubborn sometimes... but they will get together, because I'm the writer and i say that they don't have a choice.

I have a couple of questions to ask before you leave:

1. i have been toying around with the idea of a sequel, and will only do it if you guys want me to, so yay or nay to this idea?

2. what other pairings do you like? if i did do a sequel it might not completely revolve around matt and tai - but they would definitely be a big part, i love them too much for them not to be.

now you may be wondering why i'm asking these questions now instead of at the end of the story and the answer is this:

I know how and when the story ends.

Simple and true. So purdy please answer the questions when you review - if you review that is.

Oh if you answer the questions you get the entire collection of imaginary Digidestined keychains! if you only review you only get two of them. if you don't do either then you don't get any. luv ya!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry guys! I could have sworn I had the stupid star thingies to divide the scenes. But it was also 3 am and I hadn't slept for like 2 days. Anyways I don't know why you would be re-reading this chapter but if you are this is for you. I'll say sorry in the next chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I don not own digimon - sometimes I think I don't own a brain either.

XxXxXxX

Odiaba Park was quiet at night. Couples of all ages lazily strolled about holding hands or passionately kissing under the moonlight.

Sora blushed profusely as she and River walked past a bush that seemed to be shaking and moaning pleasurably.

"Well someone is enjoying themselves." River said as she grabbed Sora's hand and dragged her far away from the fornicating couple in the bush. "Tell me again why we had to come to the park? Wouldn't it have been easier to just go to my place?"

Sora shrugged, "Probably. But I love the park at night. It's beautiful, and nobody even takes notice of you because they're too wrapped up in their own thing."

"Unless they're a serial rapist. Then two girls walking in the park at night, wearing pajama bottoms and tank tops are bound to become his victims." River stated.

Sora rolled her hazel eyes, "You're the only one in pajamas I am actually dressed."

"Well maybe, if you had warned me about the serial rapist and the cold, then I would have bundled up." River countered.

"There is no serial rapist! And I did tell you it was going to be cold!" Sora said exasperatedly.

River sighed and collapsed on the grass, "Well you need to repeat yourself, like Dora the Explorer does."

Sora brow knit together as she sat next to the shorter girl, "What does Dora the Explorer have to do with anything?"

"Repetition. She repeats herself over and over again to drill it into the sad little children's brains." River explained.

"Right." The redhead said slowly. "Didn't we come here for a reason?"

"Two actually" River answered, "But first off I just have to say that getting Matt to admit his feelings the way he did was almost too easy."

"He admitted it to you, not Tai, which is going to be the hard part."

"You know, Dora rhymes with Sora." River mused sitting up and pushing a piece of blue hair behind her ear.

"What?"

"Dora rhymes with Sora." She repeated.

"And Liver rhymes with River, but… Is there a point to this?"

"No, what were we talking about?"

Sora rolled her eyes, "Matt and Tai."

River nodded, "Oh right. Well first, I guess we have to patch up their friendship."

"Yeah, but how?" Sora bit her bottom lip in thought.

"One day you're going to bite right through you lip." River said staring intently at Sora's mouth.

Sora felt her face heat slightly, "Whatever. Do you have any ideas?"

"Me? You've known them longer."

"Yeah well, urgh!" Sora threw he hands in the air, "Give me a minute."

"No problem." River lay back on the grass, "Done yet Dora?" she said after a few seconds.

"No_ Liver_. Not yet. You have to be patient."

River scrunched he face up in disgust, "Patience is not one of my stronger points."

"So I've noticed." Sora let out a sigh and lay back on the grass as well. "You know. They both like ice cream."

XxXxXxX

"Matt! Come on!" River whined.

Matt shook his head, "I don't see why we have to go right this minute. The ice cream parlor will still be there later."

"Yeah but ice cream is comfort food. And you, my friend, need to be comforted."

"I do not." Matt said crossly folding his arms across his chest.

River rolled her eyes, "Fine. If you don't need to be comforted then I do. Because you have become a serious downer lately."

"Whatever." The blonde huffed. He was then seized by the arm and dragged two blocks to a small little shop called Uncle Ernie's Ice Cream Shop.

River let go of his arm the second they walked through the door. It was a quaint little place. Well lit and cold. Pictures of various ice cream treats littered the light blue walls and small tables with plastic chairs were scattered around the room. It looked rather cheap really.

Matt had only been to Uncle Ernie's Ice Cream Shop twice before – both times were with Tai. Tai loved this place; he even loved Uncle Ernie, the frail old man who owned the place. Matt felt a small smile sneak onto his lips at the picture of a younger Tai hugging the short balding man and praising him for his delicious goodies. But then Matt's eyes found River, who was standing behind a familiar head of red hair – well sort of she had placed her head on the taller girls shoulder to see the menu.

"What are you getting Dora?" He heard her ask.

"Dunno yet Liver. How bout you?" River shrugged and removed her head from its position.

Matt quirked a blonde eyebrow at the two girls. "Hey Matt."

Matt slowly moved his blue eyes to the person standing next to Sora, none other than Taichi Yagami. "Uh, hey Tai." It felt awkward to talk to him, _'Great. This is what I get for surrendering to my feelings. I get awkwardness. Maybe I should strangle River – this is her fault after all.' _He glanced over at said girl who was standing at the counter ordering something that sounded uber chocolaty. "What are you getting Tai?" he asked finally breaking the silence.

Tai turned back to the menu, which was unnecessary because he had it memorized, "I think the Coffee and Cream Sundae. What about you?"

"The blueberry thingy." Matt answered.

Tai smirked, "Thingy? Yama it's a Blueberry Swirl."

Matt felt a blush creep into his cheeks, "Yeah."

"Next." The kid behind the counter barked.

"You can go first Matt." Tai said taking a step to the side.

"Thanks." Turing to the cashier, "Um, I'll have the Blueberry Swirl."

"Right, that'll be 400 yen." The ice cream boy said in a bored tone.

Matt nodded and reached into his back pocket._ 'Where the hell is my wallet?'_ he dug into the other pocket. _'Not there.' _

The ice cream boy began tapping his foot impatiently.

"Um, just a sec. I know it's here somewhere." Matt dug deeper into his pockets, "Fuck." He muttered.

Tai watched him in mild amusement before finally rolling his eyes, "I'll pay for it."

Matt stopped what he was doing, "No it's fine. I'll just –"

"Could you add a Coffee and Cream Sundae to that?" Tai asked cutting the blonde off.

"Whatever." Ice cream boy said.

Matt shook his head. "No, Tai. I still owe you money –"

"And I think we've had this conversation before. Now shut up and eat your damn ice cream." Tai said shoving the cup at Matt playfully.

River and Sora fell silent as the boys sat down at their table. "You guys can continue, don't stop on our account." Tai said giving them a funny look.

"Well we didn't think you'd appreciate us talking about what kind of tampons we prefer. But if you really want us to continue –"River said.

"NO!" Matt and Tai yelled in unison.

River smirked, "Didn't think so." Sora giggled at the look on both of their faces.

Tai sighed gratefully.

"So, uh Tai, what have you been up to lately?" Matt asked.

Tai squirmed, "Um, same old things as always. What about you?"

"Just uh, well nothing really." Matt shrugged and took a bite of his ice cream.

An awkward silence descended over the table. Sora looked at Matt then at Tai – both were stirring their ice cream faces slowly becoming red.

"You know Sora; I think we have to go." Tai said suddenly jumping up. "We have those things to do, people to annoy, and monkeys to migrate. So, um, I guess we'll see you two later."

Matt looked up startled, "Uh yeah, bye Tai. Bye Sora."

Sora gave River a pleading look, "Park." She mouthed, and then they were gone.

XxXxXxX

Tai walked quickly, Sora had to practically run to keep up with him. "So stupid." He muttered. "I am so stupid. What's wrong with me?" He made an unintelligible growl like noise.

"Tai, where are we going?" Sora asked panting lightly.

Tai shot her an annoyed look, "You knew he would be there didn't you?"

Sora looked affronted, "Tai I would have warned you if I knew that." She lied.

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked again.

Tai glowered at the redhead, "Home. Maybe I can drown myself in the bathtub."

This time Sora rolled her eyes, "Don't be a drama queen."

Again Tai growled his fists clenching as he began to walk faster.

Sora glanced around for something to hit him with, and the umbrella that a little old lady had looked very tempting, but she shook her head. _'Got to think, Plan A failed, so onto Plan B… To bad we haven't thought of a Plan B yet.'_ "Tai, why don't we do something tomorrow, like... like skating?"

Tai stopped slowly turning to face her. "Skating? Where could we go skating?"

Sora's eyes lit up, "Mimi took me to the opening of that ice skating rink a couple weeks ago – we could go there."

"No. I want nothing to do with the word ice." Tai began walking again, back towards the ice cream shop.

Sora sighed, "Your house is that way." She said pointing in the opposite way that Tai was going.

"Uh, right."

XxXxXxX

"Why do I have a feeling you knew Tai and Sora would be there?" Matt asked River as they walked down the street.

River blew out an exasperated breath. "Dunno, why do you?"

Matt looked shocked, "You're not even going to deny it?"

"I didn't say I wasn't denying it. Oh by the way, here's your wallet." She said pulling out the black leather thing.

Matt snatched it from her hand. "Why the hell did you have my wallet?" he demanded.

River shrugged, "You dropped it, I forgot about it till now."

"That's it I'm going home." The blonde shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked off.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." River yelled after him.

Matt gave a half hearted wave over his shoulder, although he could have been attempting to flip her off.

XxXxXxX

'_I cannot believe she talked me into this.'_ Tai thought begrudgingly as he laced up his ice skates.

"Hurry up Tai, it isn't that hard." Sora said impatiently.

"Just because you know how to do it, doesn't mean I do."

Sora sighed and kneeled down in front of him, "Then I'll do it." She said knocking his hands away. Tai grumbled and crossed his arms. "You do know how to skate right Tai?" Sora asked as she finished up with the first boot.

"Of course I do." He snapped.

Sora held her hands up defensively, "Hey, just checking. I mean the last time I remember doing this with you was… when we were like eleven or twelve."

"Well, I'm like an elephant. I never forget." Tai said.

Sora snorted, "Sure Tai." She patted his knee, "All done."

"Fine let's just get this over with."

XxXxXxX

The two of them had been skating for about a half hour, Tai refusing to enjoy himself and Sora surreptitiously glancing around, which of course annoyed Tai to no end. "Can we go yet?" he whined.

"No."

"Why? We've been here for like ever."

"Whining does not suit you Tai so stop it."

"Whatever." Tai crossed his arms glaring at the ice beneath his feet.

"RIVER! SLOW DOWN!" Tai looked up as Matt's voice echoed in his ears.

Tai didn't know what happened, what he did know is that suddenly he was face first on the ice with someone on top of him.

The person groaned, "Sorry."

Tai felt his blood run cold, "S'alright Matt."

Matt scrambled up into a sitting position. "Tai? What are you doing here?" he asked face turning a light pink.

"I was skating." He said rolling onto his back.

"I'm gonna kill River." Matt muttered.

Tai felt a frown settle onto his face, "You're here with River?" _'Stupid Yagami! Of course he's here with his girlfriend. You just heard him yell her name.'_

"I was, but she seems to have disappeared." Matt sighed.

Tai sat up and glanced around, "Yeah well she took Sora with her." He noted.

Matt shook his head, "When did they start hanging out?" he asked.

Tai shrugged, "I don't know, I thought Sora was traumatized by their first meeting. Guess I was wrong." They chuckled softly. "My ass is beginning to go numb." Tai said.

"Right, people are supposed to skate on the ice not sit on it."

Tai smiled and stood up offering Matt his hand. _'Comfort reinstated.'_ He thought.

Matt hesitated for a second but took the offered hand. _'Just Tai, nothing to be afraid of… except your hormones.'_

Tai gripped Matt's hand and pulled, a little too hard. Matt felt himself fly up crashing directly into Tai's chest. Both of them stiffened at the contact, neither daring to breath.

Tai wanted to freeze that moment. Matt's slender arms wrapped around his chest, the blueberry scent of the blondes shampoo drifting lazily up to his nose – it was perfect. Tai looked down at Matt, his chocolate eyes meeting the others sky blue ones. _'If only I were brave enough.'_ Tai thought as the overwhelming urge to lean down and close the distance between their lips hit him.

But then Matt was gone from the embrace and Tai felt the cold set it. "We should probably find the girls. Lord knows what damage they'll do if they don't have any supervision." Matt said looking everywhere but at Tai.

"Yeah…" Tai said weakly. _'If only you were mine…'_

XxXxXxX

"Damn it!" River exclaimed at the boys began to skate, obviously looking for her and Sora.

The redhead sighed, "So close." She muttered, "Well, it's progress anyways. Better than the ice cream shop at least."

River dropped onto a bench and began to take her skates off. "What do we do now Dora?"

"We try again Liver."

XxXxXxX

Tai walked slowly through the park, hands in his pockets, kicking up fallen leaves and random rocks. Two days since the ice rink. Two days of that stupid blueberry smell haunting him. He couldn't even stand to look at the fruit anymore – it just caused him pain. Okay so maybe that was a little over the top – but the fruit did remind him of Matt.

Matt was obsessed with blueberries: blueberry shampoo, blueberry muffins, blueberry pancakes, blueberry waffles, blueberry ice cream, and of course just plain old regular blueberries.

'_Damn blueberries, damn Matt, damn Sora, and damn River. But especially damn the blueberries!'_ He growled lightly – it was becoming a bad habit.

He continued his lazy stroll through the park, heading towards the swings. That's where Sora wanted him to meet her. He had no idea why, after all, wouldn't it have been easier to just meet at his house? Or hers? Tai shook his head; he could here the creaking of the old rusty swing set as someone rocked slowly back and forth.

'_Damn my stupidity.'_ Tai thought as he saw who it was. Blonde hair fell gracefully around his head, stopping just past the collar of his shirt. _'He doesn't know I'm here. I can still make a break for it.'_ But he didn't. Tai silently walked up behind Matt and did the logical thing to do to a person sitting on a swing – pushed him.

Matt screamed as he felt a pair of hands on his back. The swing went up and then came back down, strong hands grabbing the chains on either side to keep him in place. "Sorry Yama."

Matt let out a relived sigh, "Don't worry about it, you just startled me Chi."

Tai laughed still holding the swing, Matt's back almost pressed to his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked, all too aware of the body heat radiating off of Tai.

"Supposed to meet Sora here."

"Well then I think we've been set up, because I'm supposed to be meeting River here."

At Rivers name, Tai dropped his hands letting the swing fall from his grasp.

Matt frowned as he swung forward, but mentally shook his head – Tai was oblivious, he probably didn't even realize how close they had just been.

Tai sat on the other swing looking up at the cloudy sky. "Looks like rain." _'Weather? Is that the best you can do?' _he scolded himself.

"Yeah… So uh, how's life treating you?" Matt said trying desperately to make things seem normal.

'_Shitty.'_ "Great, um. How bout you? How's the band doing?" Tai replied.

Matt nodded, "Their good, we're good. We've got a concert on Saturday."

"Really? Maybe I'll go. It's been awhile since the last one I saw."

The blonde smiled, "Well then I'll be sure to get you front row seats – You and who ever you bring."

Tai nodded, "I'll bring Sora, after I kill her and then resuscitate her."

Matt chuckled, "Great, River's going so they'll enjoy themselves."

"River?" the brunette sighed, "You really like her huh?"

Matt's brow knit together in confusion, _'He doesn't know that you two broke up. It's the perfect cover – the perfect lie.' _"Yeah. She's great. Although I'm beginning to think Sora sees her more then I do."

Tai forced a smile; he couldn't let Matt know that it bothered him.

"You okay Tai?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Matt didn't believe him, Tai wasn't good at hiding things – most of the time anyway, but he let the matter drop. "So uh, when's your next soccer game?"

"Friday, so tomorrow." Tai answered.

"Well, uh, I was thinking about going. So what time and where?"

Tai was dumbstruck. "You," he said pointing at Matt, "want to go to a soccer game?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "It's not that hard to believe, I have been to others you know."

"Yeah, when I forced you."

"Just tell me when the damn game is Tai."

Tai smirked; he loved Matt's, Tell-me-or-you're-gonna-regret-it, tone. "Tomorrow. Two o'clock. At the school."

Matt scrunched his face up in disgust, "School? You mean I have to be there after it's over?"

"You don't have to –"

"What do I wear?"

Tai smiled, "You could wear something to support the team. You know school colors. Green, white, and khaki." He listed.

"You mean the school uniform?"

"We'll, don't you have anything else?" Tai asked.

Matt thought for a moment, "Nope." He shook his head, "Nothing comes to mind, except for my P.E. uniform and personally I'm not about to wear that in public."

"Fine. I think I have something."

XxXxXxX

Fifteen minutes later the boys were to be found in Tai's bedroom. The bushy haired brunette was digging through a pile of clothes in his closet, while Matt searched the dresser. "Tai, I don't even know what I'm looking for." Matt said giving up and collapsing onto the bed.

"Never fear! Tai has found it!" Tai jumped out of the closet holding a very wrinkled green jersey.

"Your jersey? Don't you need to wear that tomorrow?" Matt asked quirking a blonde eyebrow at his friend.

"Nope. This is my jersey from last year. It shrank so I got a new one. But it should fit you perfectly – I mean you are rather scrawny." Tai said throwing the shirt at him.

"I am not scrawny!" Matt said indignantly. "I am just skinny."

"Right. So sorry for the mix up." Tai said sarcastically.

"Apology accepted." Matt said choosing to take it seriously.

"Whatever. It's getting late. Do you want me to walk you home?" Tai offered hopefully.

Matt shook his head, "No, because then I would have to walk you home and we would just end up walking back and forth until we realized how stupid we are."

"But you need to be walked home." Tai said.

"And why is that?"

Tai smiled evilly, "Because, we wouldn't want a pretty little thing like yourself to get butt raped now would we?"

Matt rolled his eyes, he did that a lot around Tai, "You're ridiculous. But if you really feel that strongly about it then by all means walk me home."

"I will."

XxXxXxX

Matt's apartment wasn't far by any means, but it took them nearly an hour to get there. They were catching up – ignoring their hormones and feelings – just acting like best friends again.

"Well here we are." Matt said, pulling out his keys.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Tai turned to leave but Matt caught him in a very surprising hug. Tai stiffened, but quickly relaxed and hugged him back.

Matt pulled back, "Tomorrow at two. Night Tai."

"Night Matt…" Tai could feel the butterflies in his stomach doing back flips and twirly things.

The door shut and Tai was left alone in the hallway, lost in a daydream.

Inside Matt was biting his lip, wondering if he had just made things weird between them again.

XxXxXxX

A/N: sorry once again! and i have to say that I tried putting stars in but it would't let me do anything but letters, which is why you get x's. oh and that stupid butt rape thing is something my friends always joke about.Review because Death loves you!

Questions:

1. sequel?

2. pairings?

3. does river die an old cat lady? or does she get a special someone?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: okay i know this took along time but i had a severe case of writers block, and i'm not quite sure how this chapter turned out but anyways... this was originally going to be the last chapter, i had it all worked out - and then i decided that i would just make the second half a sperate chapter because i was taking so long, i hope to have it done before school starts - which is on wednseday. but you dont care so on with the story!

XxXxXxX

"You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah…"

_I'm in a dinky little church standing next too Matt, the words Best Man are painted on my forehead. Davis is here too, he is dressed as a priest holding a bible and has a finger up his nose._

_The Wedding March begins to play and River starts to walk down the isle in a long flowing white wedding dress. The song stops as she reaches Matt who smiles lovingly down at her._

_Davis reluctantly pulls his finger from his nose and clears his throat, "We are gathered here today –"_

_A loud battle cry emits from my throat as I suddenly lunge over Matt, magically pulling a large battle axe from thin air. I bring it down on Rivers head over and over again until finally I am satisfied. I turn around to face Matt who is now wearing the same dress River had, complete with the blood stains and everything. _

"_Do you, Taichi Yagami, take this man, who looks way to good in that dress to actually be a man, to be your lawfully wedded… uh, husband?" Davis asked._

"_I do."_

_Davis nods and turns to Matt, "And do you, Yamato Ishida, take this homicidal man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. Tai you may now kiss Matt…"_

_Matt grabbed my shoulders and shook them, "Wake up!" he yelled sounding oddly like Takeru. _

_I ignored him and lunged at the blonde pressing our lips together hungrily._

"Tai get off him!" Kari shouted causing the dream to come to a shuddering halt, all I could see were the insides of my eyelids – but my lips were definitely still connected to someone's.

Slowly I pulled back and opened my eyes.

Takeru lay underneath me blushing profusely. "Geeze Tai, I never knew you felt that way…" he said laughing nervously.

"Takeru! Oh, I… I'm … uh what are you doing here?" I asked scrambling off the younger boy.

"We were going to the mall." Davis said, from the doorway giving me a dirty look that I didn't understand, "But Kari wanted to make sure you got up in time for your game."

Takeru nodded and stood, "Yeah… so I volunteered – last time I ever do that."

"I'm so sorry." I say.

Takeru shakes his head, "Don't worry about it."

I nod as the three of them leave the room. _'Oops.'_

XxXxXxX

Matt walked casually down the familiar path that would lead to the school. _'Why did I have to do that last night? Tai probably doesn't even want me at the game now...' _Matt sighed and tugged at the jersey that was just slightly too big for him. _'Maybe I am scrawny.'_

"MATT!" the flaxen haired boy felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as Tai came running up to him from behind, "You came." He said out of breath.

"Well, technically I'm still on my way, but yeah of course I did." Matt said with a shrug.

Tai gave him one of those stupid grins, "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Hmmm… let me think about it…" Tai's smile slipped and Matt laughed, "Of course you can Tai. Come one don't want you to be late."

'_If I had my way we would…' _Tai thought his hormones attacking him. "Right. Let's go."

XxXxXxX

Tai was nervous as he walked out onto the field. It had absolutely nothing to do with the opposing team and everything to do with a certain person sitting in the stands. _'You can do this Yagami. Don't make a fool of yourself in front of Matt.'_

Taking a deep breath he looked up into the bleachers and felt that false sense of confidence collapse.

River was seated next to Matt, poking him with one of those stupid foam fingers. He smiled and snatched the finger from her, causing her to pout in that stupidly cute way. Matt rolled his eyes and handed it to Sora who was sitting on the other side of River.

Tai didn't even register Sora's presence, just Matt's and Rivers.

"_You really like her, huh?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"Yagami! Get into position!" The coach yelled.

Tai shook his head and with a sudden burst of anger the game started.

XxXxXxX

Matt was pretty sure that soccer wasn't supposed to be this violent. He winced as another person went down due to Tai's wrath.

Turning to the girls, River was cheering the violence on, and Sora was shaking her head sadly, he tried to voice his concern – only never got the chance as a sickeningly loud _'Crack!'_ drew his attention back to the field.

One of the opposing players was lying on the ground whimpering in pain, his leg was twisted into an awkward position. Tai stood next to him still fuming as the coaches and medic rushed onto the field.

The Odaiba High coach rounded on the bushy-haired teen, "Get off the field Yagami!" he shouted.

"Gladly." Tai muttered stalking away to the locker room.

Matt stood up quickly and headed after him.

XxXxXxX

Tai punched, kicked, and would have head-butted his locker if a hand hadn't suddenly whacked the back of his head.

Tai whirled around, ready to kill the person who dare interfere with his locker destruction, only to stop short, visibly deflating at the sight of Matt, arms crossed, eyebrow quirked, waiting for an explanation.

The soccer player groaned and collapsed onto the bench that stretched in front of the row of lockers, unwilling to say anything – so Matt started.

"What happened between the time you left me to get ready, to the time the game started that has you so completely pissed off?" The blonde said sitting down next to his friend.

'_River.'_ Tai thought bitterly. "Nothing." He spat.

Matt rolled his eyes, "You've never been good at lying."

"Yeah, well – It's none of your business! Tai exploded, startling the blonde who fell backwards off the bench and hit his head on the locker.

Tai blinked in surprise, not sure what to do.

While Matt felt irrepressible laughter bubble up his throat and burst from his lips before he could stop it. The laughter echoed around the empty room joined by Tai's.

It was one of those moments where laughter was the only thing to do, not only that but it made you feel better.

Once the two of them sobered up Tai stretched out a hand to Matt who gratefully took it.

"What do you say we get out of here Tai?"

Tai nodded grinning stupidly, "I say, sounds like a plan Yama." He replied heading towards the exit.

"Uh, not so fast bush-head." Tai turned around giving Matt a questioning look, "You reek! Hit the showers and then we'll leave."

"Wanna hit the showers with me?" Tai suggested innocently.

Matt gulped, his face heating up, "I'll wait outside."

Tai chuckled and went to clean himself up.

XxXxXxX

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Sora asked, she and River had left as soon as Matt went into the locker room.

River shrugged, "I'd like to say 'Having raunchy, romping sex,' but somehow I doubt it."

Sora sighed, "At least they're talking normally."

"Yeah…" River glanced up at the redhead from the corner of her eye, a small mischievous smile appearing on her lips. "Let's play a game." Sora was way to obsessive about the Tai and Matt thing - it was rather unhealthy, so what better way to distract her than to play a game?

Sora raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic – she was having a hard time adjusting to the randomness of River, which is odd because she can deal with the randomness of Tai, but any who… "What kind of game?" she asked suspiciously.

River playfully tapped Sora's arm, "Tag! You're it!" she said, then was gone, running down the street.

"No fair! I didn't even get a warning!" Sora yelled jogging after her.

XxXxXxX

Tai watched contently as Matt bustled around the kitchen, he found it cute the way the blonde fretted over everything often scolding Tai for trying to help. Though Tai was beginning to hate the 'Kiss the Cook' apron Matt wore because he couldn't do what it was telling him to do.

With a sigh Tai shook his head, he really needed to do something or else his hormones might just get the better of him. "Is there _anything_ I _can_ do Yama?"

Matt slowly turned to face his comrade; "Well…" he said slowly, "I suppose you could… set the table. But only if you promise not to break anything."

Tai snapped his heels together and saluted, "Sir, yes, sir!"

With a roll of his eyes Matt walked over to the oven to check on the lasagna he was cooking.

Tai forced himself not to stare at his friend's backside, lest he suddenly jump him and let the lasagna burn – which would be a tragedy because Matt makes the best lasagna.

Opening the cabinet Tai reached in and grabbed a plate – then stared at it. It wasn't that the plate was strange – it was just that the plate had a little border of puppies. The brunette shook his head and reached for another one (this one had a frog boarder), pretty soon Tai was climbing onto the counter and pulling out plate after plate, studying the little animals on each one.

Matt opened the oven with his oven mitted hands, letting out a sudden rush of hot air. Reaching in he grabbed the glass dish that held his masterpiece, and for once he didn't mean his hair. Matt could feel his 'Tai-is-about-to-do-something-bad' sense go off, but like always chose to ignore it.

The loud '_Crash!'_ and the sound of glass shattering, told him that he really needed to pay attention to the stupid sense.

Whipping his head around to see what had happened he was treated to the sight of every single one of his plates smashed into a billion pieces on the tile, well all except one which was currently in Tai's hand.

Tai grinned sheepishly and the obviously angry blonde and clutched the plate in his hands a little tighter (this plate had cows on it). "Um… Oops?" he let out a small uneasy chuckle, "Guess I shouldn't have put my foot there."

"No shit Sherlock." Matt collapsed into a chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Just… clean it up and be prepared to buy me a new set."

"What?" Tai squeaked, which apparently caused him to loose his grip on the cow plate because it went hurdling to the floor, joining the rest of it's friends in the mess.

Matt growled.

"But – but plates are expensive Yama!" Tai whined.

"And you broke _all_ of mine."

Tai gulped, "Oh… right. So new plates it is then!" Tai hopped off the counter right into the glass.

"Oh for Christ's sake." Matt muttered as Tai began jumping up and down swearing like a pirate on a bad day.

"Tai just stop!" The brunette didn't listen, "Tai stop jumping and get out of the glass, now!"

"I'm trying, but it hurts!" Tai whined.

"Jumping is just making it worse!"

"No it isn't!" Tai yelled.

"Yes it is!" Matt yelled back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"YES!" Tai screamed.

Matt began to laugh hysterically, "I can't believe you fell for that." He managed to choke out.

Tai glowered at him, "Shut up. I'm in pain."

"Whatever, just get over here." Matt said.

"I will when I'm ready."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Fine. In the mean time you can stand there and bleed to death all over my kitchen floor."

"I will." Tai said stubbornly.

Shaking his head, Matt watched with pity as Tai shifted on his feet wincing as the glass dug deeper. "Are you ready yet?"

Tai nodded, "Yes." And stumbled over, leaving a trail of footprints behind.

Matt grimaced, "How do you manage these things?" he asked shaking his head, "Oh, wait! I know! Stupidity!"

Tai plunked himself into a chair and pouted.

"Stay here while I get the first aid kit." Matt instructed.

This time Tai didn't even try to not look at Matt's bottom (it was a very nice bottom if Tai did say so) which made him forget his pain, but with the price of screwing with his hormones. _'Control yourself Tai.'_ He told himself, _'No need to get yourself worked up over something you can't have.'_

"Alright." Matt said coming back into the room, " Put your feet on…" the blonde glanced around and frowned, "Damn, I don't have a stool…" he scrunched up his nose in a way that made Tai want to giggle – a manly giggle of course – "I guess you can put your feet on the… table." He said finally.

Tai smirked; he knew that the very idea of feet on the table disturbed Matt to no end. Once when they had been on a bus Matt had threatened to chop Tai's feet off because they were too close to the McDonald's bag, feet and food were a big no-no to Matt.

So it was with his evil smile in place that the brunette slammed his feet onto the table, earning him much pain and a laugh from Matt because of said pain

Matt sat down in the chair across from Tai, "This may hurt." He said using a pair of tweezers to yank the shards of glass out.

It took about half an hour to get all of the glass out, clean the wounds, and wrap them – Matt enjoyed himself (even though he has a serious problem with feet) because he was able to make Tai squirm (and right now I want all of you to get your heads out of the gutter).

"There that wasn't so bad was it?" Matt asked rhetorically.

Tai grumbled and slid his feet off the table.

Matt looked at the mess still cluttering his floor and said sadly, "Well, I guess I have to clean this up now."

Tai shook his head, "No, Matt, I can do it."

"Tai you're hurt enough as it is, and personally I'm afraid to –"

"I made the mess; it's only fair that I clean it." Tai argued.

Matt stood up, "I've got it Tai." He said grabbing the broom and dustpan from the closet.

"But-"Tai grabbed Matt's arm, preventing him from reaching the mess, "There's no need for you to get hurt." He said sincerely.

The blonde found himself looking down into Tai's warm chocolate eye. He felt as if he were being drawn closer to those eyes. _'I'm imagining it.'_ He told himself; but he knew that was a lie because he could now feel Tai's hot breath floating across his face.

'_Just a little closer.' _Tai's brain urged as his arm gently pulled the smaller boy closer.

"Matt! I'm home!" Mr. Ishida yelled suddenly, startling the boys.

Matt ripped himself away from Tai and whirled around.

"Something smells delicious!" Mr. Ishida said entering the kitchen, "Hello Tai."

"Hey Mr. Ishida." Tai mumbled dejectedly. _'Think of it this way,' _the optimistic voice in his head said, _'At least you didn't ruin your friendship.'_ Tai glanced over at Matt who was hurriedly sweeping up the glass with a bright pink tinge to his face, _'Well, hopefully you didn't.'_ the voice said, and at that moment he wanted to strangle the little voice – and Mr. Ishida too, because he really wanted that kiss!

XxXxXxX

A/N: maybe it's just me but i think the chapter seems rushed, oh and about the whole scene change problem with the last chaper, i am so sorry! i went back and fixed it. anyway Review becaus Death loves you!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry it took so long but this was by far the hardest chapter write, due to writers block and mounds of homework that i have (curently putting that off) sadly this is also the last chapter. And for putting up with me I have a special BONUS for you at the end of the chapter, yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

On with the story!

XxXxXxX

Matt hurriedly shoved a change of clothes into his over night bag. _'I'm so stupid! How could I have almost kissed Tai? It would have ruined everything!'_ Matt ranted silently (he obviously wasn't paying attention to the fact that he would have been the kissee not the kisser). _'At least Tai didn't seem to notice.'_ (Authoress snorts at Matt's stupidity)

"Are you almost done?" Tai asked wandering into the room.

"Almost, don't get your knickers in a twist." Matt said searching through the instrument clustered room for the pajama bottoms that went with the pajama shirt he held in his hands.

"Knickers? I do not wear knickers. I wear boxers." Tai said placing his hands on his hips.

Matt snorted, "Sure you do."

"If anybody here wears knickers it would be you."

"Sure Tai… Damn!" Matt looked over at Tai from his position by the dresser, "Have you seen my Scooby Doo pajama bottoms?" He asked.

"Yeah, you left them at my house like… a while ago. Kari has claimed them as hers." Tai said with a shrug.

"They're too big for her!"

Tai shook his head a smile playing at the corner of his mouth, "Hardly, you're scrawny remember?"

Matt glowered at the brunette, "Let's just go."

XxXxXxX

The last thing Matt and Tai expected to see upon entering the Yagami household was Myotismon in a fluffy pink tutu, doing the funky chicken dance… that would have been highly disturbing. They did however see something odd when they entered the house; it probably ranked sixth to last on the 'last-things- I-expect-to-see' list.

Takeru and Daisuke were staring deep into each others eyes… without blinking, and Ken was watching on, boredom evident in his expression. Kari was passed out on the couch, snoring lightly.

Tai and Matt exchanged a confused look before deciding to make their presence known in a very kind and polite way. "What the _hell_ are _you three_ doing in _my _house?" Tai yelled.

Takeru and Daisuke both screamed in pain as they were forced to blink after nearly an hour of holding their eyes open. Ken jumped slightly and Kari fell off the couch with a squeak. Ken, having experienced no pain on the sudden intrusion, was the first to recover. He glanced up at the two older boys, "Hello." He said politely.

Kari groggily pushed herself to her feet and glared at her brother, "Must you be so loud? I was trying to sleep." She snapped.

Tai folded his arms, "Kari, what are _they,_" he gestured to the boys on the floor, two of which were rubbing their tear deprived eyes, "doing here?"

Kari rolled her ruby eyes, "They are spending the night, and I invited them."

Matt quirked an eyebrow, "Did you now?" he said, "Tai I think it's inappropriate to have a young lady such as your sister spend the night with three boys, I mean what would people say?" Tai growled at Matt's statement, his left eye twitching menacingly.

Takeru, Daisuke, and Ken had the decency to look ashamed of themselves – mostly out of fear – Kari on the other hand put her hands on her hips, "What would they say if they found out you two share a bed when you sleep over each others houses?"

Matt and Tai both flushed with embarrassment, while the younger boys snickered.

"I'm going to bed, could you five try not to destroy the place?" with out waiting for an answer she disappeared up the stairs. Silence descended upon the boys, but it was broken by Daisuke, of course, "I won! In your face Gilligan!" he shouted jumping up to do a victory dance.

"No, I won. You blinked half a second before I did so ha." Takeru said standing up and stretching.

Daisuke opened his mouth to retort, but Ken beat him to it, "Neither of you won. And as I said before, staring contests are stupid, pointless, and do nothing except dry your eyes out."

Daisuke smirked, "You're only saying that because you never win." Ken flushed lightly.

"Whatever. You three should go to bed." Tai said.

"Why? So you can molest poor Takeru in his sleep?" Daisuke asked none too innocently.

Takeru and Tai's faces both went red as ripe tomatos at his words. Matt looked between the two, his brow furrowed and a slight frown gracing his lips. "Why would you say that Dai?" Ken asked also confused.

"Because he's crazy that's why." Tai said quickly. He knew Matt would kill him if he found out about the kiss this morning.

Takeru whacked Daisuke on the back of the head and hissed an urgent, "Shut up!" before sending his brother a nervous smile, he also knew about Matt's brotherly wrath – but also how much it would probably hurt him to know that his little brother kissed the bushy haired brunette before he did.

"What? It's probably true, I mean he was all over you this morning Keru."

"What happened this morning?" Ken asked in confusion.

"Tai saw it fit to attack Takeru with his lips this morning." Daisuke said with a hint of annoyance.

Ken being the genius and not the pervert of the group blinked, "He tried to eat him?"

Matt being… well the Matt of the group dropped his overnight bag on the floor and rounded on Tai. "You did what?" he said a deadly whisper.

Tai held up his hands in defense, "I was asleep! I didn't know what I was doing!" slowly backing away from the enraged blonde

Daisuke smiled evilly, "If I were you Matt, I'd beat him to death with a sparkler!"

Matt stopped his advance on Tai and turned to look at the burgundy haired boy who was suddenly holding five boxes of sparklers.

"Uh… where did you get those?" Ken asked eyeing the pocket less pajamas that Daisuke was wearing.

"You probably don't want to know." The shorter boy answered.

"Give me a box Dai." Matt said with an evil glint in his eyes. The younger boy nodded and threw the deranged blonde a box. Tai meeped in fear.

"Matt he was asleep!" Takeru tried, "Why would you give him weapons!" he directed at Daisuke.

Ken snatched two boxes from Daisuke and threw one to the cowering Tai, Takeru also took one, there was a pause, where everyone contemplated what to do. Then all at once the five of them raced to the kitchen, and somehow amidst all the confusion, they managed to light the sparklers, thus beginning The Great Sparkler War!

There were screams of pain, maniacal laughter, crashes, pleas for mercy, the sound of a whip cracking ("Where did that come from Ken?"), and finally the sound of a crackling fire… and the smell of burning fabric

"My couch!" Tai yelled.

Takeru and Ken had Daisuke pinned to the couch his sparkler had fallen from his hand and onto the cushion. Everyone stared at the rapidly growing fire, sparklers forgotten burning slowly in their hands.

"What in the world is going on down here!" Kari yelled coming down the stairs. Tai gestured wordlessly to the burning cushion.

"PUT IT OUT!" She screamed in fear.

"Throw Daisuke on it!" Tai yelled.

"Throw Tai on it!" Daisuke yelled.

"Throw water on it!" Kari yelled.

Ken jumped up and grabbed a half empty soda can, that had miraculously escaped the ruckus, from the coffee table and tossed its contents at the flame which went out with a snuffing sound.

Kari glowered at the boys in front of her. "Clean this place up now." was all she said and they all scrambled to do her bidding. Kari may be sweet and innocent but when she got angry you better watch out.

Within half an hour the place was spotless, cleaner than it had been before The Great Sparkler War. Kari slowly inspected the entirety of the down stairs and when she was satisfied with its state she nodded and gestured for them all to sit down in the living room.

"Now, because of your stupidity, I am forced o impose upon you a means of torture." She told them.

"But you already made us go shopping! What else could you do?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru gulped, "No! Kari, please! Anything but that!" he begged.

Tai's eyes went wide with horror, "Kari don't! I can't stand to go through that again!"

"What are they talking about?" Ken asked Daisuke who shrugged.

Matt looked at them, his blue eyes showing no signs of fear, only exasperation, "A chick flick." He said.

Tai screamed and Kari plugged in the movie, A Walk to Remember.

XxXxXxX

Monday during lunch Tai, Matt, and Sora were sitting at their usual table in the quad. The boys were describing the insanity of the sleep over to her when River popped in. "Hey guys." She said with a yawn as she plonked down into the seat next to Matt.

Matt and Sora both greeted her with friendly smiles and hellos, but Tai just shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Sora furrowed her brow, "Something wrong Tai."

He shook his head, and Matt leaned forward, "Tai you –"

"Sora come with me to get more fries!" the brunette said urgently.

"Okay…" Sora stood up and glanced at River who shrugged.

Tai grabbed Sora's arm and forcefully dragged her away. "What the hell Tai?" she asked once they had entered the cafeteria.

Tai sighed, "I don't feel comfortable around River at the moment." He said.

"Why?"

Tai glanced through the windows to where River was throwing French fries into Matt's open mouth. "Because she makes him happy in a way I can't." he said sadly.

Sora followed his gaze, "What are you…" she stopped in mid sentence as realization dawned upon her… he thought the two of them were still dating.

XxXxXxX

Later that day River was dragged into the bathroom by Sora, who proceeded to check every stall for possible spies or gossipers. "What's so important that you had to drag me out of my art class with a fake pass?" River asked.

"I think I know why Tai hasn't tried to make a move on Matt… well he tried but it didn't work…" she trailed off for a second then shook her head and hands to clear her mind and get back on track, "Anyways, the reason he hasn't _really_ tried anything is because of you."

River blinked, "So it's all my fault that they're not together?" she said slowly.

"Yes… No… Kinda, you see Tai thinks that you're still dating Matt. And he won't interfere with Matt's happiness." Sora explained.

River nodded, "So what? I have to publicly break up with Matt?"

The redhead considered that option, "Maybe… you should have a little chat with Tai, to clear this whole thing up."

"Like on Saturday, " River continued for her, "At twoish."

"At the little hamburger place that just opened up."

"Perfect." They said in unison.

XxXxXxX

Tai hated Tuesdays. On Tuesdays he sat behind Matt in several classes, and those classes were important, But Tai would always find himself drifting into a day dream as he stared at Matt's golden locks. Several times he's had to force himself not to reach up and stroke them. Tai didn't hear the bell ring signaling the end of class, and barely registered that someone was talking to him.

"So on Saturday I'll swing by your place and we'll do lunch. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Tai said absently.

"Great… You do realize that in order to get to your next class you kinda have to get up."

Tai felt a blush creep into his tan cheeks as he hurriedly scrambled to leave.

XxXxXxX

Saturday was Tai's favorite day of the week, especially when he didn't have a game, because that meant that he could sleep in. And that's what he was doing… until a rather annoying banging sound erupted from his bedroom door.

"Tai! Wake up! It's nearly two thirty! I've been waiting here for like five minutes!" River's muffled yell told him who it was.

Grumpily Tai rolled out of bed and stalked over to the door throwing it open to reveal another very grumpy person. "What are you doing here River?" Tai asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Getting you. We're supposed to do lunch remember?"

"No, I don't. Where are Matt and Sora?" he asked looking around behind her. Surely she wouldn't come here alone, he frowned they hadn't hung out alone since she and Matt started dating.

River rolled her blue eyes at him, "I threw their mutilated bodies into a ditch on the side of the road on my way here." She said sarcastically.

Tai's eyes went round as saucers, "What!" he yelled.

River giggled, "Tai! I was kidding! Now get dressed so we can go."

"We? As in you and me? Alone?" Tai was having trouble comprehending this early in the… afternoon.

"Yes." She said exasperatedly.

"Oh… Okay then…" slowly Tai shut the bedroom door and made his way over to the closet, then stopped, "River how the hell did you get into my house!"

"Not everyone in your family sleeps the day away!" She yelled back.

XxXxXxX

The two friends walked in awkward silence as they made their way to the newly opened burger place. River had no clue what she was supposed to say to Tai to make him understand that she and Matt were no longer an item. So she settled on blunt honesty… well bumbling honesty.

A smiling waitress showed them to a booth. River waited until she left to speak. "Tai, um, I didn't just ask you to eat with me. I, well I need to clear something up between us."

Tai looked down at his menu suddenly starving, "Mmmhmm." He said absently.

River shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "It's about me and Matt."

Tai's grip tightened on his menu, his eyes became watery, and he had to mentally scold himself for reacting like an emotional twat at such an innocent statement, "Mmmhmm." He said again.

River watched his profile go rigid and suddenly wished that Sora would tell him instead of her. "Matt lied to you." River mentally slapped herself – that didn't sound right.

Tai looked up at her his usually smiling mouth set into a frown, "What?"

"Matt said we're dating, but he lied. We're not. You see he was afraid that if you found out then you would, I mean that, um…" she trailed off but wished she hadn't as Tai's face swiftly took on a look of hurt, "He didn't want to hurt you... I mean he –"

"He knows doesn't he?" Tai stated miserably. "He thinks I'm a worthless fag?"

River's eyes went wide, "No, Tai let me finish –"

"River it's fine, I can handle the truth."

"No, you're not listening! He didn't want to –"

Tai threw down his menu abruptly, "Thanks for telling me River." he stood up and headed out of the diner, ignoring her desperate calls of his name. As soon as he stepped out of the door he took off running, blinded by tears.

XxXxXxX

Sora sat behind the counter of the flower shop, Saturdays were slow, but then again so were all the other days of the week. The bell tinkled as someone rushed in, "SORA!" the redhead jumped as River hurled herself over the counter. "We have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Sora glanced around, "Aren't you supposed to be at lunch with Tai?"

"I was! But I did something bad!" River looked frantic.

Sora grabbed the smaller girls' shoulders and looked into her blue eyes, "What did you do?"

River explained the whole fiasco with wild hand gestures and a stupid voice that was supposed to imitate Tai. Sora would have found it funny, if it hadn't been so serious.

When she finished River took a deep breath, "What do we do now?" she asked timidly.

Sora bit her bottom lip in thought, "We may be able to make this work…"

XxXxXxX

Matt idly strummed on his guitar; he was working a new song, an unrequited love song…

'KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!' Matt stopped, either someone was trying to break down his door or someone was knocking on it. Carefully he set his guitar on his bed and made his way to the front door. It literally shuttered as it was struck again.

Perplexed Matt looked through the little peep hole and saw a distraught looking River. He flung the door open and she rushed in, throwing her arms around his waste, "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, burying her head in his chest, "I screwed everything up because I can't word things properly!" her words were muffled and hard to understand.

"What'd you do Riv?" Matt asked gently pushing her shoulders so he could see her panic-stricken face.

"I was talking to Tai… I said everything wrong Matt! He thinks you hate him!" River exclaimed pulling completely away from him, and began pacing up and down the room.

Matt watched her, his mind trying to catch up with her words, and when it did it hit him like a ton of bricks. Matt whiled around quickly putting his shoes on and jogging out of the open door.

"Where are you going?" River shouted after him.

"To talk to Tai."

"How?"

"I know where he is."

River smirked and leaned against the door frame, _'Maybe I should become an actress.'_

XxXxXxX

Matt ran down the abandoned street, the sun was setting and he could only hope that he was right about where Tai was. A small little place barely noticeable between two larger buildings came into view, The Coffee Bean.

The bell jingled above his head signaling his entrance, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee rushed over him, but he didn't stop to relish in it – he needed to talk to Tai. The place was empty at first glance, nobody sat at the tables, and no one was behind the counter. Matt's heart dropped, and with a dejected sigh he walked over to the booth he and Tai had sat at so many times before – which is when he saw him.

Tai was laying across the seat of their booth, long legs awkwardly scrunched up so as to hide them from view. Matt sat down on the opposite side, physically there was only a table and a cold cup of coffee between them, but emotionally there might as well been a country or two.

"Go away Matt." Tai said.

"Tai we need to talk." Matt said hesitantly.

The brunette snorted and unfolding his legs sat up, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Look I don't know what River said to you but… she said you hated me."

"I don't hate you Matt." Tai said quickly, "I just wish you weren't such a jerk." Tai stood up and headed toward the exit.

Matt hesitated for a moment before going after him, "What's your problem?" the blonde said grabbing Tai's arm.

Tai clenched his hands into fists, he wanted to hit Matt like when they were younger, but he couldn't because being the cause of Matt's pain would kill him. "I don't have a problem." he ground out through gritted teeth.

"I'll find out what it is eventually." Matt said still holding onto Tai's arm, "So either you tell me and we fix it, or we do it the hard way."

Tai whirled around, and for a moment Matt thought he was about to be clobbered, but instead in one swift movement, Tai grabbed the back of the blondes head and crushed their lips together; desperately trying to communicate everything that he felt without words. "That's my problem." Tai whispered when he pulled away.

Matt clutched Tai's arm, which was still holding his head, to keep himself standing. His knee's felt like jelly, his head was spinning, and his lips now tasted of coffee with a lot of sugar – just the way Tai liked it. "Tai –"

"I'm sorry Yama." Tai muttered as he dropped his hand causing Matt to stumble.

"For what?" Matt asked still in a daze from the kiss.

"I guess I should have told you, not like that but…" Tai trailed off rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Matt quirked an eyebrow, slowly regaining control of himself, "But in words?" he finished. Tai nodded sheepishly, "So why don't you? I'm still standing here."

Tai flushed and looked into the crystal blue eyes that haunted his dreams lately. With a groan Tai slid back into the booth. "Fine." Matt did the same. Taking a deep breath he plunged. "Yama, I think – well actually I know that… I love you. And I know that that is a very strong term and that it shouldn't be used lightly but… it's true. I love you Yama."

Tai fidgeted with his hands as he waited for Matt's response – and when it came it wasn't the one he was expecting.

"I told you one that I didn't believe in love. Not the kind of love you're talking about." Matt said slowly.

Tai winced, "I know."

Matt was silent for a moment watching Tai's hands as they restlessly moved about. Gingerly he reached over and entwined his pale fingers with the tan ones that froze at the contact. "But I think my heart feels differently than before."

Tai stared at their hands his breath caught in his throat, "And?" he croaked.

"And I… I love you too Tai."

Tai looked away from their entangled hands, his chocolate eyes scanning Matt for any signs of a lie – but there were none.

Matt watched as a crooked smile appeared on Tai's lips, and felt the corners of his own mouth turn up as well. "So Matt you wanna go out sometime?"

"We're already out." Matt said.

"Well if we're out then you won't mind if I do this." Tai said leaning across the table to claim Matt's lips with his own.

"Definitely not…" Matt muttered between kisses.

XxXxXxX

"Awwww. That was adorable." River said leaning against Sora as they watched the guys through the window.

"Yeah it was." Sora agreed with shinny eyes.

"Well it's over now so let's go. I can't stand anymore cute fluffiness – it's going to rot my brain out." River said dragging the redhead away from the window. "Why don't we go watch _Saw_? Or _Saw Two_? Or both? That will kill the fluffiness so I don't become one of those mushy fan fiction, yaoi authors on the internet."

"Way to kill a moment River." Sora said rolling her eyes.

River glanced over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at her, "I didn't kill their moment. I mean geeze their still going at it back there."

Sora smiled at the shorter girl, "You know River, we're pretty good at this."

"What's this?"

"Matchmaking." Sora said simply.

River smiled, "Yeah I guess we are."

"We should do it again sometime."

River stopped and turned to face her quirking a black eyebrow upwards, "Do you have some people in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, " Sora hooked her arm with Rivers and continued walking, "I have these friends…"

XxXxXxX

A/N: I'M DONE! That's it folks the very anti climactic ending to The Coffee Bean! Oh but I have special bonus for you, it's a snippet from a story that I have been thinking about writing tell me what you think.

BONUS SNIPPET!

THE REBELLION

Yamato leaned against the tree behind him in obvious pain; a light sheen of sweat coated his forehead and his breathing was ragged.

Yamato was the reason for this war, he was what his parents were fighting against – what they despised, he was the reason Hikari was had been kidnapped; overall he was the enemy, but at that moment he was exactly what Taichi wanted.

The brunette took a cautious step forward, then another, until he was standing directly in front of the wounded blonde. Timidly he placed his hands on the bark behind Yamato's head. The blonde looked up at him with hazy blue eyes.

Hardening his resolve, Taichi dipped down and captured the rebel leaders' lips. It was a kiss of desire, need, and lust.

XxXxXxX

A/N: Review because Death loves you!


End file.
